


prison-break

by BOYMACHINE4



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Sexual Tension, mention of sapnap gogy and tommy, mild gore warning, prison break baby, reader has feelings for dream, sam gets OWNED, you come save dre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOYMACHINE4/pseuds/BOYMACHINE4
Summary: when you come to break dream out of jail, he is taken aback at your sheer strength and determination to get him out of there. what exactly are your intentions? and why do you smell so good oh my god
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Dream/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo more fanfics cuz i love the idea of the passion of saving someone and running away together. hope U like it

dream sat in the obsidian box of a prison cell, staring aimlessly at the bubbling magma that blocked his only escape. he had already burned the clock, pestered sam, tried to make a portal by setting the lectern on fire but to no avail dream was indefinitely stuck. fucking crying obsidian. he ran his hand through his locks, tossing his porcelain mask to the ground, huffing in frustration. he had racked his mind for days, looking desperately for the faults in his seemingly fool-proof plan to gain control of the entire kingdom. he clenched his fist, vowing that punz and the others will pay immensely for their betrayal and disobedience. he spent the next 20 minutes or so amusing himself on different ways he could torture the blond teen who was practically the cause of his downfall, bloody and broken and begging to be killed. before he knew it, dream drifted off to sleep, thinking that maybe it was nice to have his own space to himself for once. 

he awoke to the sound of the pistons going off, the sign that the lava was being cleared for someone to visit. he rubbed his eyes, quickly clipping his mask back onto his face, sitting up against the wall. hopefully sam was coming to bring him a new clock, which he would burn again like always. he had almost grown fond of the routine sam and him had formed. although he was sure sam would disagree, he chuckled to himself at that thought. he may be imprisoned but he can still annoy the fuck out of somebody at least.

finally the lava at the entrance had cleared to reveal.... y/n?   
the mechanical path pulled you across the lava pool, the sound echoing throughout the huge room dreams  
cell was placed in. your hair was just as wild as the look in your eyes. when you came closer he noticed your bloody fists clenched around a netherite axe and a sword with enchantments carved into the blade. you were huffing shallowly, catching your breath, your netherite armour splatted with blood. how the fuck did you get in here with all your stuff? dream was lost for words, this being the first time you had visited and with such strange circumstances. the path behind you still remained and he wondered what the hell happened behind the obsidian   
walls. 

“dream.” you finally spoke, a tinge of relief in his name.  
“y-y/n...?” he slowly raised to his feet, towering over you, confusion evident in his voice, and his face, though you couldn’t see. “what are you doing in here? how did yo-“ you shoved your sword into the kilt on your waist, raising the hand that once held it out towards him, stained with god knows who’s blood.  
you smiled at him mischievously.   
“i’m getting you the fuck out of here, that’s what.”   
dream stood in shock. since when?? and why you??? if anything he would’ve thought sapnap or george would’ve broke him out of these same 3 walls.  
he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the situation he was in right now. this was a rare opportunity, he would be crazy not to take it. inhaling deeply, almost nervously, he gripped your hand tight and nodded.   
“lead the way.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the escape. dream gets flustered uwu

you shrugged your bag from your back, opening it and rummaging around before handing him a shiny apple golden in colour, enchantments carved into its skin.  
“eat,” you gestured him to take it, “it will help you heal up a while get you some makeshift armour.” he took it, biting into the sweet flesh, instantly feeling his strength increase. god how he missed his gapples. you were a saviour, in his perspective. tapping your booted foot on the ground with a clanking noise, you impatiently looked through your rucksack. finally, you sighed in relief as you pulled out a diamond chest-plate, shiny and almost blinding to dreams eyes who were only used to the dark walls of his cell and the orange hue of the lava.  
“sorry i didn’t have time to enchant it-“you began.  
“no, no honestly this is great.” dream said with gratitude, taking the chest plate, tugging off his orange uniform, leaving him with a simple white vest on. “care to talk me through the plan while i equip all of this?” he asked as you tossed a pair of diamond leggings and shield on the ground at his feet, pulling on the chest-plate.  
“you will see. just follow my lead for now,” you said absentmindedly. “we just need to get you out of here for now.” you smiled as you pulled out a heavy diamond axe, the purple sheen of enchantment causing dream to grin.  
“yes m’am.”

after clipping the sides of the chest-plate tight against his body and equipping the axe, dream turned to you, prepared for anything. death, even. “i’m ready.”  
you gave him an encouraging smile, taking his hand and pulling him towards the red-stone-powered bridge, kicking the lever on, causing the machine to rumble to life, slowly but surely carrying you across the lava to the forbidden entrance.

you were always so kind and gentle, and that lingered in the skin of your palms and the sweet aroma that seemed to flow from underneath all of your heavy armour. dream stayed silent, wondering what exactly he did in his past life to deserve this. he must’ve been a fucking saint. before he knew it, you had reached the entrance.  
“i’ve already dealt with sam, but that doesn’t mean that back-up won’t be on the way.” you looked into the place his eyes should be on his mask , the creepy child-like smile somehow comforting you at this time. “stay close, and don’t let your guard down until i tell you it is safe.” as much as dream disliked being told what to do, he nodded, letting you guide him through the several layers of the prison, which the walls had been blown up and the red-stone security dismantled.  
dream spoke in a low tone, leaning toward your ear so you could hear him, “what happened to the guardian?”  
you turned your head slightly to look at him, unbothered how close your face was to his masked one. “i killed that bitch a while ago,” you chuckled lightly, turning back to watch where you’re going. “sam barely noticed the way he was fawning over me the past couple days.” you spoke almost bitterly.  
dream definitely had more questions to ask now. he made a mental note to ask you that later if you guys ever managed to escape.  
finally, the light of the outside was near, and beside himself dream sped up in the direction of the opening. grabbing his arm tight and pulling him back to face you. “i said follow me.” you hissed, brows furrowing. “don’t fuck this up, dream. you have no idea how hard it has been for me to get to you...” you trailed off, your voice wavering. dream opened his mouth to speak but you clamped your hand down on his mask, head snapping in the direction of the clunking of armour coming from the outside. you swore under your breath, pulling dream into a tiny gap in the wall hidden from clear view.  
you had your eyes towards the entrance of the door, biting your lip harshly. meanwhile, you were pressed almost painfully chest to chest with dream in the small gap, his leg in-between your own and arms caging you tightly like a jigsaw. he nervously avoided looking at the closeness of you, feeling flustered for the first time in years. he could feel your heartbeat syncing with his, rapid and thundering. he gritted his teeth, telling himself this is because this is the first time he has been this close with another person in long time, desperately ignoring the heat radiating from you, your scent heavy in his nose. he was too busy conflicting in his own mind that he didn’t notice blush painting your cheeks or the way your breath hitched when he shifted his leg.

the clunking of the armour got closer and closer and finally you could see several armoured men enter the room you were in, both of you holding your breath. they evaluated the damage you had done, the red-stone contraptions smashed to smithereens and blood trailed on the floor. god knows where sam was. 

one voice said, “what the fuck..” another replied, “i knew something bad was going to happen.” one of the men approached them, placing a hand on their shoulders. “let’s not worry too much about the damage. we need to find the prisoner and quick before something worse happens.” both your minds were too clouded to even register the voices, the feeling of freedom too close to just throw away. the men grouped together and proceeded through the next door, the clunking and low murmurs getting quiet until it was no longer heard.  
you paused for another long moment before finally breathing normal again. “when i say now, i want you to run as fast as you’ve ever ran in your life.” you whispered into dream’s ear. “we need to get as far away from the kingdom’s radar before we can stop, you hear me?”  
dream nodded, shivers running down his spine. this might actually work.  
“i have a base set up far north. hopefully we get there before tomorrow’s sunrise.” you rested your head against his forehead for a split-second. “if we don’t make it, just know i would’ve took down the whole world if it meant you would be free.” you whispered softly, almost inaudible. but dream heard. slowly, you wriggled out of the gap, holding onto dream’s finger, easing him out with you. you gave him a final look. fierce and passionate. desperate, even.

“now.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorru if this is terrible im not good at writing intense scenes ngl. im trying to get as far as i can in the story before my creative juice runs out lol. enjoy

the scenery passed you like a blur, the only things you could register was dream’s iron grip on your wrist, the clunking of your boots on the floor and the air rushing past your ears. daylight burned your eyes and your bare skin but you had to make it. you had to get him away safe. you feared the consequences of what would happen if you were caught. you could hear the cries and shouts of the armoured guards from behind you, the whining of horses snapping you out of your trance. reaching into the pocket near your belt as you ran, you pulled out two splash pots of slowness you had prepared before the rescue of dream. there was no choice but to play dirty. there was no way you could outrun the horses. your heavy armour weighed down on you and dug into your skin but you bit back the pain, turning your body slightly just to throw the pots at your pursuers with so much force you felt the muscle in your shoulder strain, causing you to cry out. instantly dream held you tighter, dragging you behind him as he increased his speed, his breath ragged and uneven. a pulled muscle is nothing, you tried to convince yourself, but the burning pain ached with every movement of your arms. upcoming was a river, and without warning dream left straight over it, forgetting that you are not as lanky and agile as he is. you crashed into the side of the river bank, the pain blinding.   
“shit, y/n” dream rasped, pulling you up by your arms and lifting you into your arms, straining under the weight of your armour.  
you felt the familiar drip of blood running from your nose and you tore off your helmet, throwing it aside as dream kept running but it was obvious you were weighing him down. this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.. fuck. you knew your strong and brave facade would melt away but you didn’t expect it to be so soon.  
the gallops of horses became louder and you clenched your teeth hard, patting dream’s arm.   
“let me down.” you spoke. instantly he put you to your feet, giving you no time to adjust and dragging you behind him once again.   
your side ached and your feet were in physical pain but you kept your eyes on the ground beneath you and cried out, channeling all your strength into running faster. you quickly overtook dream, holding onto his wrist as he held yours, steering the both of you off track so the horses couldn’t follow. hopefully this would slow down the ever so nearing pursuers. you entered the dark oak forest, the shadows of the canopy giving you relief from the blaring sun but the shadows still frightened you.   
as you ran, you evaluated your surroundings. climbing the trees or hiding is a death wish, turning and fighting was stupid. all you could do was run, but you could tell that dream’s stamina was running scarce and you were surprised that you had lasted this long. if only you had more pots...   
that’s it.   
“DREAM!” you called out to him, “I need you to get the other pots in my bag. NOW.” you spoke quickly, slowing for a second so dream could get a grasp of the rucksack, which he obeyed quietly, pulling out the pots and closing your bag.   
“there was only one,” he gasped for air.  
fuck.. you had miscalculated. but you would not give up. you had read this technique in an old book a few months ago. a way to share the effects of a potion between 2 people. you ducked behind the largest tree ahead of you, pulling dream with you. both of you were panting harshly and sweat was dripping down dream’s neck and it glittered in the gloomy light in the forest.  
“i need you to trust me.” you spoke quickly, the sound of your chasers so close you could almost smell their determination to catch you. you snatched the speed pot from him, popping open the cork and pouring it in your mouth.  
“i-“ he began but you interrupted him by grabbing him by the neckline of his chest-plate, pushing his mask up and pressing your lips to his, allowing the potion to pass through your lips. he seemed to understand as he gulped down the pot and you pulled away, wiping your mouth with your hand and throwing the bottle on the ground. instantly, your finger tips and feet felt lighter, the burning pain in your chest fading.  
“we have 5 minutes to get as far as we can.” you spoke, barely noticing the redness of his ears. he nodded, adjusting his mask, and you took his hand almost gently, the shouts of protest just behind you both. and then you ran. but it didn’t feel like running. you were gliding, almost subconsciously dodging the trees and before you knew it you were out of the forest and the sun hit your face and you turned to look at him, his soft hair flowing in the wind. he was... breath-taking.  
and dream turned to look at you, your e/c eyes glistening in the late afternoon sunshine, beaming at him. you were.. beautiful.  
you both sprinted down the hills and launching yourselves over streams, your hands intertwined like they were build to mould together. you took a glance over your shoulder to see them at the edge of the forest, on the other side of the plains.   
and you laughed hard, and you weren’t sure if it was out of relief, exhaustion or sheer insanity, but that didn’t stop dream from joining in, his voice booming and almost taunting the men chasing us.  
soon, we had reached another forest and had gotten around a third through it before your effects wore off, the aching pain of the past hour and a half of non-stop running catching up on you both. you slowed next to a stream, dropping on your knees and greedily scooping up the water in your hands to drink and splash your face. the cool liquid never felt so good until now. dream followed suit, running his wet hands through his hair and behind his neck. your shoulder ached and your nose stung but you were amazed at your get-away.  
“i can’t believe we lost them..” you finally spoke, grinning. you felt him stand up behind you.  
when dream didn’t reply, you turned around to see his porcelain mask, slightly cracked in his hand.   
“dream....?” you trailed off as your eyes followed his body up to his neck and to his chin and then you finally saw him.  
you saw his face. and it was definitely the most heavenly thing to ever grace your eyes.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally you reach da base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okg okay ima stop for now bc its jusr getting rlly bad

dream wasn’t sure what came over him. the adrenalin of the chase and the kiss and the way you spoke his name so tenderly. his hands had already unclipped his mask before he could stop himself. and when you turned to look at him, your eyes glazed over and you looked as if you were going to cry. immediately, he fumbled to attach his mask back to his face, cursing himself in his head for being such a idiot. but your hand stopped him, pulling the mask away from his face and cupping his cheek.   
“you-“ you began, voice gentle, “you’re beautiful.” you laughed. “you’re prettier than i thought you’d ever be...” you said quietly, thumb rubbing circles on his cheekbone. dream completely shut down. he wasn’t expecting you to react so strongly.   
“thank... you..?” he replied awkwardly, unsure of what the look in yours eyes meant. but they drew him in nonetheless. he didn’t realise you were both leaning until your noses touched and he could feel your hot breath on his lips. he gulped hard. oh god is this actually happening dream internally screamed. just as your lips were about to make contact for the second time that day, an arrow whistled by the top of your head and instantly you both broke apart, weilding  
your weapons. the rattle of bones met your ears as the skeleton shot another arrow, aimed straight for your heart. dream caught the arrow in his hand, gripping it tight and throwing it in the direction of the skeleton who was taking cover under a tree. it felt to the ground, it’s bones collapsing and then incinerated into nothing. you let out a brea that you didn’t realise you were holding and dream coughed awkwardly, clipping his mask back to his face.  
“we should keep going.” you finally spoke up, rubbing your hands on your thighs nervously. “the base i set up  
is only a few miles from here.” you gestured north.   
“hopefully we make it before nightfall.” dream notices the sun setting and shakes his head. “i really dont want to deal with anymore mobs.” you hummed in agreement, picking up your stuff and setting a relaxed pace, dream walking beside you.   
you both basked in the comforting silence, at times yawning and adjusting armour, which now was blisteringly painful. finally, the small hut hidden in the side of a hill came into view, a small torch lighting the area around the wooden door. you cried out in relief.   
“thank god,” you smiled, turning to dream.   
he stretched his arms and picked up the pace, eager to sit down.

dream opened the door, holding it open for you as you passed him, dumping your stuff on the small table by the door. it had all the necessities but the one thing it lacked was two beds.  
“only one bed?” dream spoke teasingly, “if you wanted to share the bed with me you could’ve just said.” he flirts, his normal demeanour finally coming back. you punch his arm half-heartedly, shaking ur head at his ridiculousness. all you could think of right now was taking off your armour and taking a bath. and you were sure dream felt the same. you unclipped your chest-plate and placed it on the armour stand you had.   
“i wish i hadn’t of abandoned my netherite helmet..” you complained to yourself as you stepped out of your leggings and boots. you rolled back your shoulders, looking at your rapidly forming bruises from where the armour dug into your skin with a grimace. you turned to face dream, only to realise you were only in a vest and the shortest pair of shorts you own. fuck. you suddenly felt extremely vulnerable as dream was just staring holes into your bare skin.   
“perv..-“ you threw at him, embarrassed.  
“i’m going to go draw a bath. don’t make a mess.” you rushed through the bathroom door, closing the door behind you. you pressed your back against the door, holding a hand to your racing heart. god, get it together y/n. now is not the time.

meanwhile, dream took off his mask, covering his eyes with his hand, blushing redder than a tomato. why couldn’t he take his eyes on your gentle curves, and the way the shorts rode just over your butt showing the hem of your panties. banishing the dirty images of you from his brain, he smacked his head with the heel of his palm, pulling off his armour before laying on the couch, his muscles burning off the amount of movement he has done today. his body definitely was struggling with the adjustment to the outside world again. but he was more than happy he was out. he drifted off to sleep, fantasies of destroying the smp kingdom with you by his side.


End file.
